


Get Down, Get Down

by Megane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Decompressing, Good Weather Forecast, Hobbies, Kicking It Old School, Relaxation, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skateboarding, Time Period Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just wanted to have a good skate for a while, relax himself from all the stress. And of course, that's not simple either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down, Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I'm getting better or worse, but this idea really cheered me up in a nostalgic sort of way. Story completely based off [this artwork](http://last-heroine.tumblr.com/post/112456839825/).

Kageyama turned and waved when he was dropped off at the park. He could have just walked here himself, but hey, it was already on the way for them so why not. He scratched his head as he made his way towards the locker rooms. He sat down on the bench and took off his shoes, mentally planning out his course of action.

Take an immediate left, follow it to the vending machine, take the mini-slope down towards the recreation area, stay right, curve around the lake.

Sounded nice. It was mostly a pseudo-scenic route once he hit the recreation area anyway. Maybe on his second lap around, he could stop for something to eat. He rubbed a finger under his bottom lip, staring down at the skates that now clad his feet. His left hand rested on both of his shoes. Yeah. It was a good idea after all. He stood up, rolled forward to his self-assigned cubby, and stuffed his shoes inside. He pulled his combination lock on his pocket and put it in place. Lock on. Dial turned. Lock tested. Time to roll.

Kageyama pulled his cassette player out his pocket and stretched up his arms, fingers dexterously rewinding the tape without visual assistance. He pulled his headphones over his ears and tucked the player between his underwear and hip. He was used to the uncomfortable press against his skin. He did this practically everyday anyway. He stood still for a few seconds, trying to fall into rhythm with his song choice. Once the music dropped, he pushed to his left and sailed along right as there was a dramatic comeback.

He cracked his knuckles as he went, coasting upright and turning his chest side to side. He picked up his sway pace before leaning forward and giving himself more speed. A short haired girl with glasses jogged towards him. Their proximity would have been too close. He stood up straight again and took the lead with his left foot. The back wheels easily held his weight, allowing him to turn sideways and pass the girl with his back facing her. On a whim, she glanced over her shoulder when they passed each other. Kageyama had fluidly spun his right leg around and was gliding backwards, legs and skates crossing each other without issue. He lifted his head up and saw that she was watching. He just nodded; she returned it. Kageyama leaned his head back and continued his backwards roll as she went about her jog.

As planned, he came to the recreation center and took a right. He lowered himself down and leaned his weight into the turn, placing a hand on his right thigh; his left hand dangled between his legs, fingers hovering over the smooth, paved surface. He stood once he was on the straight away and picked up speed again. Two kicks and he was at a desirable flow. The music pulsed in his ears; the Sun warmed his skin, evening out the caramel tan he had already acquired. He could feel the grit and glide (and occasional resistance) of the park's walkway under his wheels and up his legs, especially in his calves. His fingers curled and uncurled as he swung his arms. This was a really good r-

He blinked, feeling a tug just behind him. His eyes went in that direction before actually turning his head. Oh of course. Who else could it be? The wild mop of red hair with a face smiled up at him. His lips were stretched in a grin but then moved in unheard syllables. Damn, he was talking. Kageyama glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was coming before spinning around. He lowered his headphones and swayed his hips left and right, skates following his motions with a moment's delay.

          "You're back!" Hinata shouted, always the endless ball of energy.

          Kageyama cocked up a brow. "I'm here everyday."

          The redhead smiled and nodded, shoulders shrugged up. "Yeah, but still! It's good to see you."

The brunet decided not to argue with that. He spun around, and Hinata coasted to his side. His weight shifted to his left as he kicked against the ground, matching pace on his skateboard. The taller male never could quite get the hang of those. The two lapped around the park again. Hinata swerved to one side and did a kickflip. His board just barely made it in time to land on the railing. Kageyama's eyes widened at the sight, worried that the shorter male was going to wipe out in front of him. But of course, by either luck, years of practice, or more likely both, Hinata's wheels touched the ground with a jerk but no problem. 

          "You're reckless!" the brunet declared, tone a bit louder since his headphones were back on.

Hinata gave no verbal response. He just turned his lips to the side and placed his hands behind his head. He would have pulled off the overly confident look if his body didn't bobble dangerously. The redhead let out a yelp and suddenly fell behind. Kageyama shot a glance to the smaller male, but was at once relieved and irritated when Hinata proved to be just fine. Hinata flashed the other male a sheepish smile in the end. When they rounded the locker rooms, Hinata tapped the brunet's arm, asking him if he wanted to stop for a bite at the center. Kageyama nodded his head and was about to slip his headphones back on when he heard "Race ya there!" He couldn't help the "Oi!" that left him, knowing that it wouldn't stop Hinata's youthful pursuit of victory.

Kageyama gave chase, extending himself out to give him more of an advantage. Hinata only grinned once the taller male glided by and weaved in front of him. The redhead gave one good hearty kick to the ground and maneuvered himself at the brunet's side again. This wasn't really what Kageyama had in mind for a nice sunny day of musical relaxation, but it was always good to have other options, more ways to enjoy himself and decompress.


End file.
